Can death do any favours?
by Margo14x
Summary: When Bella Cullen finally gets the Cullens back (excluding Edward) she is confronted with a wave of greive. (Set during new moon, Edward died at the Volturi thinking Bella was dead instead of being reached in time) Sorry I suck at summarys !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- BPOV**

"HEY BELLS! ARE YOU READY TO GO?!" Jacob Black yelled at the top of his voice from outside. Smiling I leaned outside my window and shouted, "ONE MINUTE YOU IMPATIENT DOG!" I could hear the pounding of his Rabbits stereo and his god awful wailing. This time we were definitely going to get a complaint from another neighbour when Charlie gets back. We go through this routine practically every morning when Charlie is on a fishing trip which is most of the time lately. I think he is finally relieved that he can go and have some fun with my boyfriend's dad Billy Black without me doing something reckless. It was a nice day today and the sun was even threatening to peek through the dull blanket of clouds that covers Forks 99% of the time. I flew down the stairs and passed the coat stand near the front door, my hand hesitating on my parka, knowing my luck I should probably take one. I grabbed it half-heartedly on my way out caused the whole coat stand to fall down creating a loud crash. It startled me and I leaped backwards. Jacob stared towards me and picked the coat stand up laughing. "You know Bells, if you really didn't like the stand why didn't you just say!" Jacob asked humorously. I'm glad my clumsiness entertains some people. He put an arm around my waist and led me out to the car locking up behind us. I slided into the passenger and turned to Jacob who had a huge grin plastered to his face. "So what do you wanna do today?" He asked me. "Shopping in Seattle? I need some clothes as Charlie decided to throw all my old ones away when I was sick." "I never thought I'd see the day when you asked me to go shopping, but shopping it is!" He chuckled putting the Rabbit in gear.

Once he started driving I put our favourite CD on and we both hummed along. The sun didn't decide it wanted to make much of an appearance and now had hid one again behind the dark clouds. I couldn't remember if I picked up my coat in the mess I'd created or not. "Jake can you pull over for a minute at the service station please? I'm starving." I asked and was replied to with a nod. He dropped me of in front of the entrance to McDonalds and said to grab his usual too while he went and got some gas. I got lunch and waited for the familiar rumble of the Rabbit.

An hour later and we had arrived and he parked up in a quieter parking lot in Seattle. When we got out a flashy black Mercedes caught my eye. Crap. Alice! She must have seen when I got food! I turned my head fully to look where she was standing to apologise and saw her leaning her body casually against Carlisle's car with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. How did I even think not to invite her? Perhaps I was just not use to her being around after such a long time with her gone. I walked over to her with a pissed of Jacob trailing after me. He might have forgiven the Cullens but he still wasn't besties with them. "Well, thought we could sneak of shopping for the day without Best friend and Big sister Alice did we?" Crap. She really was pissed off. "Alice I'm so sorry I didn't even think to invite you I'm so forgetful it never even crossed my mind I'm so sorry." My version of an apology was pathetic but Alice didn't even seem to care. That bright smile of joy crept along her pixie face and she instantly took my hand and I desperately grabbed onto Jacobs hand to while she pulled me and Jacob of the biggest and busiest mall in Seattle. Great. Mine and Jacobs low life shopping day was now replaced with shop after shop after shop. A little part of me was thrilled to, it had been so long since I could hang out with her every day and do ordinary teenage things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- BPOV**

After a very busy day shopping with the shopping queen I was retuned back to the Cullens in the evening by Jacob as usual. Ever since I was sick Carlisle thought it was best if I had a slight routine in my life. I sighed with exhaustion and walking up to the door hand in hand with Jacob, he never came in. "Are you sure you don't want to come in and have something to eat with me?" I asked for the 5th million time. "No Bella I'd rather not." Returning my offer with a grimace. "Bye then Bells." He said softly and then his soft warm lips brushed up against mine. I flinched at first; I always did when he kissed me. We broke apart after a few seconds "Bye Jake." I turned and pushed the door open and was greeted with a fatherly hug by Carlisle. I glanced back at Jacob but he'd gone.

"Bella what do you want to eat sweetheart?" Esme called from the kitchen. I got up where I was with Emmet playing GTA, purely for his entertainment not mine, and walked into the kitchen to have the same old argument with Esme and Carlisle that I did each and every day. "Esme I'm not hungry I don't want to eat anything." I said quietly hoping Carlisle wouldn't hear. Of course he heard though, no such luck with that in the Cullen household. "Bella you are eating something and you know it so don't try and cheat Esme into not cooking anything for you but nice try!" Carlisle shouted from his office. Drat. "Just an apple then please Esme." She looked thoughtful for a moment and looked as if she was considering it in till Carlisle walked in shouting orders. "Cook her macaroni cheese Esme and she will be eating it." I stormed out the kitchen and returned to a belly laughing brother who I slapped a little too hard. "OUCH!" I cried which made Emmet laugh even harder. A concerned Carlisle walked in and took my hand which stung so badly. "Bella is it possible to stay out of harm's way for more than a few minutes?" Setting Emmet laughing and rolling on the floor again. Carlisle took my hand and led me to his hospital section of the house and sorted my hand out. I thought I might as well lay it on thick. "It really hurts dad! It's so not fair Emmet gets to slap me and him not get hurt but I slap him and nearly break my hand!" I continued on at Carlisle. "No one should be slapping anyone! You guys act like a bunch of toddlers!" He replied. "Does this mean I can get out of eating my dinner?" I tried in a small voice. "Oh course Bella! We will take you out to dinner instead!" He replied with a smirk appearing on his face. "BUT! T-THAT'S NOT F-FAIR!" Emmet came in grinning. "Bella Italia!" Emmet suggested. "All the waitresses think she's Italian and it's hilarious!" Great, thanks a lot Emmet. Well this day had not turned out how I wanted it to this morning. "Grab a coat Bella the cars heating up ready" Rosalie called from downstairs. I went to get a coat while Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet and Carlisle got in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't help but smile on the car ride to Bella Italia. It brought back so many memories. However last time we went, Emmet decided to order spaghetti for the sake of it and then was sucking It up whole, causing him to gag on it and it came out everywhere on one of the passing customers. So we were banned from Bella Italia in Portland.

We arrived at Bella Italia in Seattle just passed 8'O clock. We were served a table straight away thanks to Rosalie's cunning smile. It was a matter of seconds before a waitress rushed over to take our order. I just begged Emmet didn't order spaghetti again. I ordered meatballs and the other ordered a side each for me. God I was going to be fat. Carlisle and Esme were cuddled up on the end of the booth, looking out of the window, laughing at each other's words occasionally. I smiled. It always put a good comfort in the air when they were happy.

"So Bella," Rosalie started. "How was your day with the mutt today?" She asked sarcastically. I smiled. Rose and I weren't best of friends since there return but we were definitely closer than before. No more dark looks and she even started conversations with me.

"Okay I suppose, even if Alice crashed it and made it into a huge shopping party." I replied. Emmet let out a grin.

"Your meals." The waitress said as putting down the food. I thanked her and she flew back off towards another table. I got a napkin while everyone was sorting out the food and put it on my lap. They pushed all the bowls towards me and Carlisle and Esme sat up to face me while I ate. They definitely knew how to make a girl uncomfortable. I slowly took a bite at a time and then slipped a few meatballs onto my lap, quickly hiding scrunching up the napkin to hide them. Carlisle's eyes shot open and started in disgust at me. Crap. Could you get away with anything while they were around?

"You can stop that now Isabella." He said sternly. I grimaced as he used my full name. Ever since I was sick they watch me like a hawk when I'm eating. To be honest it's all totally over the top but they all don't seem to think so. Especially Carlisle. I forced the rest of it down me, pulling a face as I did, hoping he would say that was enough. No such luck. Id eaten it all and felt rather sick when we got up to leave.

"Mom I feel so sick." I announced to Esme. "I think it was all that food." I added with a shiver. It was a cold night.

"Well how about we go for a small walk, see what's going on in the city?" She suggested while putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to keep me protecting against the cold wind. I nodded into her in reply. We walked slowly through the city centre, still close to Esme. Rosalie and Emmet were in front holding hand and kissing passionately every now and again. Carlisle made fake gagging noises each time to wind Emmet up, I chuckled each time. We passed a club and Emmet made an abrupt stop and pointed at the club.

"NO. Absolutely not." Carlisle replied.

"But whhyyy!" Emmet complained back.

"Because we have Bella, and I'm not permitting any young female human daughter of mine to go in that club. She won't come out alive!" I opened my mouth to protest when Esme's finger came crashing down on my lips.

"Oh come on sweetie! I'll stay with her at all times, nothing will happen, what happened to the sexy part animal I used to know?" Esme said with a little wink. Oh how she knew how to win an argument. Carlisle just nodded in defeat and Emmet roared with delight.

"YESSSSSSSSS!" He yelled before he grabbed Rose's hand and bolted for the door. I glanced up and Esme and she chuckled. She pulled away from our embrace and took my hand instead as we followed Emmet, with Carlisle trailing behind.


End file.
